This invention relates to the art of marine equipment, and more particularly to novel apparatus for stowing and handling an anchor and line.
The stowage and handling of anchor and line on boats has been a continuing problem. On small boats, particularly, the anchor and line are stowed at a location on the boat different or relatively remote from the location where the anchor is put in use thereby requiring transportation of the anchor-line combination between these locations. The nature and construction of an anchor whereby it is intended to foul on the bottom of the body of water supporting the boat also can cause it to foul on other objects as well during stowage and transportation. In addition, the coiled line together with chain and anchor often are carried separately to the place of stowage, and during stowage the line and chain can foul on the anchor. Furthermore, this practice requires manual handling of the line in a manner such that it does not foul when payed out. The problems normally encountered during stowage and handling of anchor and line are compounded with novices and others lacking adequate boating experience, and even more so during emergency situations.